


Stuck in a parallel world

by Andreality



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Edolas, Edolas goes to Earthland, F/M, Gray surge will do his best to get edo-Juvia's heart, Gruvia - Freeform, Mainly Edolas Gruvia, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreality/pseuds/Andreality
Summary: Happened after the Edolas Arc. When Gray Surge, Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley, Juvia and Erza Knightwalker goes to Earthland.Mainly Edolas Gruvia.





	Stuck in a parallel world

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write about Fairy Tail and the couple I really want to write about is Edolas Gruvia. What happened if it's their turn to go to earthland? I keep on wondering that so I made this. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'll update as soon as I can.

It was a normal day in Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, laughing and drinking with everyone and constantly hiding from Fairy Hunters. Life is good. But life will be much better if Juvia finally noticed the efforts of a man named Gray Surge.

Gray Surge. A man who wears so many layered winter clothes, red and black checkered scarf, thick gloves and warm pants. His clothes made him look bigger and heavy. He might not be intimidating to look at but being smothered by that bundle of clothes is certainly terrifying.

He can be mostly seen following Juvia around the guild with a love-sick look, hanging at her words and trying to get her attention.

It irritates Juvia so much that she keeps on pushing him away. She doesn’t need someone follower her! Having that moron near her is annoying! Ugh, she just wants him to stop and leave her alone!

“Juvia-chan!” An infuriating dolt called her. 

She clenched her fists, trying to stop the urge to smack him in the face. She turned around, resting one hand on her waist while glaring at the raven male.

“What do you want now?”

“Can we go on a da—“She didn’t let him finish and put a gloved hand over his mouth. She gave him a hard look. “Even if you finish that question, it’s still a no.”

She removed her hand away from his lips and gave her gloves a disgusted stare. She quickly removed it and tossed it at Gray’s face. “Ask again if you have lesser clothes and don’t have that dumb look on your face.”

As she walks away, she can hear his complaints of, “But I easily get cold!”

She shook her head. This guy is hopeless.

The hopeless guy, Gray continued to stare at her retreating back. He slumped down on his seat, dejected. He looked at the glove on his hands. At least he has one of her glove.

But man, he just got rejected again. He put his arms on the table and buried his face in it, groaning. He just wants her to give him a chance.

“Eh, Natsu? You are back?” He looked up as he heard the voice of Lucy Ashley. 

His ears perked up at the mention of his best friend. He stood up immediately and walked towards the blonde hair beauty. He gazed down and saw Natsu along with a blue haired girl under a table, looking at everyone with wide, lost eyes.

The Natsu under the table gave a shocked yell of ‘Lucy!’ The blue-haired beside him gazed at everyone with a look of surprise.

“Huh?! Why are you hiding under the table?” Lucy Ashley grabbed Natsu’s cloak and raised him to look at his face before smiling and hugging him so tight that he couldn’t breathe. “I was so worried about you, idiot!”

“W-Why is Lucy… so strong? C-Can’t breathe!” He gasped.

“Natsu-san!” The blue-haired girl stood up from her place under the table to look at the pinkette with worried eyes.

When Lucy finally released Natsu from her killer bear hug, she gave him a glare. “Now tell me where you have been.”

Natsu opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he heard the door opened and a white-haired girl came in. “Mira-nee, Elf-nii-chan, I’m back!”

“L-Lisanna… Why?” Natsu’s eyes turned teary as he gazed at Lisanna.

The blue cat beside him has his eyes watering as well. Gray blinked at the cat. Is that an exceed? No, that’s just a normal cat. It’s impossible for an exceed to come here.

“LISANNA!” Both Natsu and the cat raced towards Lisanna to give her a hug but Lucy immediately grabbed them from behind. “Are you out of your minds? What’s going on with you?”

Natsu sat on the table, crying his eyes out, when Gray approached him and laid a hand over his shoulder. “You can cry on my shoulder, buddy.”

Natsu sniffed and still continued on crying. “Take off your clothes, Gray.”

Gray laughed and punched Natsu’s shoulder. “You are so funny, Natsu. Of course, I can’t do that!”

Another cat spoke up, this one is white. “I don’t think this is the Fairy Tail we know. They have been here all along. This is the Edolas version of Fairy Tail!”

Natsu gave a shock noise. “Y-You mean… they’re not from Earthland?”


End file.
